


Nostalgia

by marythefan (marylex)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylex/pseuds/marythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, JC can see the boy Justin used to be.</p><p>Written for starbuckle for the Mightier Than The Sword Asia Relief Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

Sometimes, when the light hits Justin just right, when his lower lip is pushed out sulky and plush, JC can see the boy beneath the grownup planes and angles of a face that finally outgrew its adolescent softness.

The years fall away, and he remembers the way Justin fit against him, head tucked into the curve of his neck, fingers hot in the hollow of his throat, curls tickling his cheek as the bus rocked. And when Justin turns toward the cameras, laughing, all JC can do is smile at the TV screen, remembering the candyfloss taste of that mouth.


End file.
